1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for cleaning an in-sink dishwasher having a removable basket that carries a spray arm.
2. Description of the Related Art
In-sink dishwashers use the bowl of a sink to form part of the dishwasher housing that defines a wash chamber, with the open top of the bowl providing access to the wash chamber. A liquid recirculation system sprays wash liquid throughout the wash chamber to clean any dishes placed within. A lid covers the open top of the bowl when the in-sink dishwasher is being used to prevent the splashing or spraying of the recirculating wash liquid out of the open top of the bowl.
For the in-sink dishwasher to be convenient for the anticipated user, conversion between the in-sink dishwasher and sink must be easy and simple. Such a convenient appliance will preferably not require the user to couple or uncouple any liquid supply conduits associated with the dishwasher function when switching between the dishwasher function and a traditional sink function. A convenient appliance will also minimize the number of dishwasher components that must be inserted or removed from the sink when switching between the dishwashing and sink functions.
The convenience of the appliance to the user must also be weighed against the complexity and redundancy of components needed to accomplish both the dishwashing and sink functions to avoid any unnecessary decrease in product reliability and any unnecessary increases in product costs.